


A Box of Chocolates isn't too Cliche, right?

by Meowlordfur



Series: Among the Myths [2]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowlordfur/pseuds/Meowlordfur
Summary: Amelia gets all of her girlfriends a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day. Things quickly get heated.Set roughly two years after 'Among the Myths'.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Series: Among the Myths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	A Box of Chocolates isn't too Cliche, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about two years after 'Among the Myths'. There are some spoilers for future plot reveals in that story in this one-shot, so if you care about that, then maybe don't read. It's nothing huge though.
> 
> This is just a really quick one-shot that I felt inspired to write for the holiday. There's really nothing more to it.
> 
> Also, this turned out to be a hundred times more horny than I initially intended. I don't know why, and it made me insanely hesitant to post this story, but I figured I would do it anyway. There's nothing explicit (unless if you think kissing is explicit content, then be ready to cover your eyes), but there's definitely a lot of implications.
> 
> Also, Happy Valentine's Day!

It was snowing furiously, the sky was darkened by the ominous clouds looming overhead, and the wind was rattling the windows of Amelia Watson’s office like there was a tornado just outside. She didn’t really care though, she was in her yellow pajamas and pink slippers helpfully provided to her by Kiara, and nothing – not even the apocalypse itself – was going to make her stop her task. Her tongue stuck out in immense concentration as she finished writing her fourth note, and her eyes scanned it over once before she smiled and gently taped it to the box of chocolates before her.

There. Four boxes of chocolates for the four loves of her life. 

Not even this shitty weather was enough to dampen her mood, not today, for it was a momentous occasion! Today was Valentine’s Day! The first one since she’d been alive that she was in an actual relationship with someone… Or someones, as the case may be. Generally, she spent this day not even knowing it was Valentine’s day. She may be too busy working on a case, or just sleeping after another intense investigation. On those rare years when she did acknowledge the date, she would just grumble and move along, deciding that she didn’t need to be in a romantic relationship anyway – her work was far more important!

She chuckled at the thought, and got up from her seat, determined to find her girlfriends and give them the chocolate they deserved!

Gura was relatively easy to find, the shark girl was in their room, lazing around in a massive bed in her blue pajamas – another gift from Kiara, of course (honestly, the Phoenix did love her color coding…). Amelia recalled the girl saying that weather like this made her feel sleepy and lazy, so it made sense that she’d be in here. When she entered their room, Gura glanced up, and noticed Amelia walking over with several boxes in her hand, and she raised a brow.

“What’s up, Amelia?”

Amelia grinned happily, almost unable to contain her giggling, and sat down on the bed beside Gura, “How’s it going short stuff?” 

“Someone’s in a good mood today.” Gura observed, though she was smiling at the sight of the blonde, “What are the boxes for?”

“Here.” Amelia handed the top box to Gura, who by that point had sat on the edge of their bed next to Amelia. Curious, Gura took a hold of the box, and noticed the note.

“I love you lots, X O X O X O.” Gura read, “What does X and O mean?”

“Hugs and kisses!” Amelia pounced, and started littering the shark girl’s face with kisses of her own. Gura couldn’t help but sputter, completely caught off guard, and she fell back on the bed. Her momentary confusion was short-lived though, and she returned the kisses with just as much intensity as Amelia. Short peppered kisses became much longer, and much more engaged, and it wasn’t long before they had to part for some quick breaths.

“Not that I don’t mind,” Gura muttered, a few short gasps between her words, “But what’s the occasion?” 

“You dork,” Amelia chuckled, making herself comfortable on top of Gura, her chest pressing right up against Gura’s as she happily held the Atlantean, “It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“Yeah, ok, I heard that word – Valentine’s Day, got it.” Gura nodded sagely, “But you’re saying them like I’m supposed to know what the hell it mean.”

Amelia chuckled, hugging the girl tightly, “It’s the day when you give the people you love most chocolate!”

“Uh… Humans have a day where you just give chocolate to someone you love?” Gura squinted in confusion, “What in the world started that?”

“Some Roman guy named Valentine.” Amelia replied, “Did some weddings and stuff, so that’s where it got its roots of being all romantic.” She gestured over to the chocolate, “I bought some store-bought chocolate. I would have made some from scratch, but I just thought of this yesterday when I noticed the date.”

“And you’d probably set the kitchen on fire.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“Ame…”

“… Not anymore, anyway.”

Gura couldn’t suppress her chuckle, and she started to push herself up. Taking her cue, Amelia allowed her to get up, and sat back down next to her. Sitting up, Gura looked over to the box of chocolate where she tossed it aside from the surprise earlier, and she grabbed it, and opened it up. “Oh, this looks pretty expensive.”

“No price is too expensive for love~!” Amelia clasped her hands together under her chin, and Gura rolled her eyes at the display.

“Yeah, thanks Romeo.” Gura popped one into her mouth as Amelia laughed.

“You don’t know Valentine’s Day, but you know Romeo and Juliet?”

“I thought it was a human custom to say ‘you’re welcome’ when someone thanks you.” Gura smirked at Amelia’s stare. It didn’t last long, and Amelia let it go, shaking her head.

You’re welcome.” 

“It’s good.” Gura muttered while chewing. After swallowing she guiltily looked over, “I uh, didn’t get you anything.”

“Well, you just found out about the holiday right now.” Amelia chuckled, “I would be surprised if you did get me anything. Next year though, I expect something.” She winked playfully at the shark girl, who lightly punched her on the shoulder.

“Not much of a gift if you’re demanding it… But yeah, ok. I’ll do that.”

The Door to the room was kicked open, the handle slamming into the wall with a loud THUD.

“Kiara…” Amelia sighed tiredly, “Is it possible for you to ever open a door without destroying it?” 

“Maybe they shouldn’t be closed in front of me then!” Kiara exclaimed, wearing her bright orange pajamas. She then pouted, a little, looking aside, “And you guys could at least act a little surprised about it…”

Maybe if she didn’t do that every single time she entered a room it would be frightening, but living with the Phoenix made such things no longer scary for anyone in the household. Honestly, if Kiara wanted to scare them, opening the door like a normal person would be the most frightening thing she could do. 

Amelia noticed immediately that the Phoenix was holding some boxes herself, and her brow shot up, “Oh? Valentine’s candy?”

“And I see you’ve already given Gura a box too!” Kiara nodded politely to Amelia’s own stack of boxes.

“I’m surprised you know about Valentine’s day, to be honest.” Amelia confessed.

“I’ve lived among humanity for hundreds of thousands of years! I was there when Saint Valentine was wedding soldiers behind their supervisor’s backs! Hell, I helped in some of those ceremonies! Lemme tell you, Valentine was a pretty funny guy, remind me to tell you about it someday…” She shook her head out of her reminiscence, “Ah! But that’s not important right now! Here you guys go!”

She handed both Gura and Amelia their own boxes of chocolates, and then she jumped onto the bed on Amelia’s other side. 

“Oh, you made these!” Gura exclaimed, opening the box and examining the chocolates. She took one out, and in Amelia’s opinion it looked less like chocolate, and more like a chocolate covered granola bar. Still, the fact that Kiara handcrafted these definitely put them a step above her own gift. She opened her own box, and couldn’t help but smile – especially at the massive amount of chocolate in the container, they were really crammed to the brim with the stuff. 

Before she forgot, she made sure to present her own gift to Kiara, who immediately cooed and threw her arms around Amelia in a massive hug. The Phoenix’s body heat was extremely pleasant, and she leaned into the hug, returning it with one of her own.

“You know what couples like to do with chocolate on Valentine’s day?” Kiara asked, a coquettish smile on her face. She picked one of the chocolates Amelia got her, and put it in her mouth, and she moved in for a kiss.

It started out as any usual kiss with the Phoenix went – passionate and incredibly hot, literally. Kiara’s mouth and breath were always very warm, and that certainly helped where the chocolate was involved. It melted quickly on Kiara’s tongue, and the taste of the chocolate as it rolled onto her own tongue made the kiss go from already sweet to just downright sensuous. Amelia opened her mouth for a quick gasp of breath, not caring that dribbles of chocolate flowed down her chin as she went in for more.

Gura watched on, her eyes darkening with a look Amelia knew far too well, it seemed the Atlantean was going to want a turn.

They parted, but not before Kiara leaned forward and licked her lips and chin. That coy smile never left her face, her teeth flashed in a grin, “Didn’t want any to go to waste.”

Amelia swallowed hard, there was a buzz in the back of her head, and with both Gura and Kiara beside her it took all of her willpower to force down her arousal and stand up, cursing her legs wobbling slightly. She noticed Kiara’s ticked brow, and said, “I want to give everyone else some chocolate. If I stay here, well…” She sheepishly laughed.

Kiara chuckled, but didn’t bother to dispute. Instead, she slid across the bed, and next to Gura, and the Atlantean didn’t look like she objected one bit. Her gaze was hungry, eyeing the Phoenix like she was a piece of meat. Amelia took a few steps away, her steps gaining more strength the further she went. She looked back one final time at the two girls on their bed.

Kiara’s hands were already at Gura’s side, and gently teasing the shorter girl’s gills through the fabric of her pajamas, making the Atlantean growl and lean into Kiara. They grabbed the chocolate and…

… Amelia shut the door, fanning her face with the two boxes of chocolates she still had.

Ok… It took even more willpower than standing up from the bed did to just start walking down the hall. She wanted nothing more than to march back into their bedroom and join Gura and Kiara, but she had an objective! An objective to give Ina and Calliope their gifts! She just had to focus!

Focus on Kiara and Gura…

… NO!!!!!

She slapped herself in the face, causing the maid she walked by to give her a concerned stare. A few seconds passed, and the maid just shook her head – “It’s not worth it.” Unfortunately for Amelia, her staff – while they loved the wages they got for having to deal with all of the supernatural stuff nowadays – thought of her as a bit crazy now.

“Ok! If I were Ina, where would I be?” She asked herself, wandering down the long corridor of the mansion. She paused, and clapped her hands, “Ah! Of course!”

A few minutes later, and she entered the mansion’s gargantuan library. Bookshelves lined the walls, going up two stories absolutely full of books. Amelia was never really sure what kind of books were there, she didn’t really come in here often really. Hell, prior to her lovers coming, this room of the mansion was almost never used except for the occasion maid coming in to clean up the dust. Now though, she spied the center of the room, where a bunch of tables were pushed aside, and a gigantic symbol was painted into the floor with a dark red ink, almost reminiscent of blood.

Perhaps the most notable thing in the room though, and the one thing that caught her eye immediately upon entering, was the girl floating above this symbol. Her long purple hair was fanned out, and there was a halo glowing above her head. Tentacles seemed to be coming out from portals all around the symbol on the ground, and they were swaying slightly, as if to a melody that was inaudible to the human ear. The floating girl was a bit odd looking though, wearing those purple pajamas. It seemed even she liked to be comfortable when doing eldritch things like this.

Amelia took a few steps, and winced as she heard the whispers of the Ancient Ones. She paused, focusing her mind so she didn’t fall into the same trancelike state as Ina, and then called out, “Hey, AO-chan, can you cool it for a bit? It’s hard to think!”

The whispers ceased immediately, and the floating girl glanced over. Amelia saw her eyes – pitch black as the darkest night, and then they slowly shifted back to her usual bluish hue. “Amelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey Ina,” Amelia grabbed Ina’s hand as the girl floated down, gently helping her stand on the floor, and then she handed a box of chocolates out. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Ina grabbed the box, but Amelia gripped her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. The eldritch being melted into the feeling, unable to stop smiling.

“Hm, I forgot that was today.” She admitted, “I didn’t get you anything.”

Amelia chuckled, still holding her close, “It’s alright, grandma. I know it’s probably tough to remember things in your old age.”

The eternal eighteen-year-old huffed, but she didn’t stop smiling. “That’s hypocritical coming from you.”

“You’re still older.” 

Ina rolled her eyes, “Whatever, now do you want another kiss from me, or am I too old for you now?”

“That’s a tough proposition.”

Another kiss, and Amelia gasped when she felt one of Ina’s tentacles curling up her leg. Ina’s resulting grin had maybe a touch of sadism in it, and Amelia wondered if maybe calling her grandma was perhaps a bad idea. Well, screw it, she was going to keep calling her grandma anyway, especially if – She let out a gasp as Ina’s tentacle wrapped up her leg to her inner thigh. Another Tentacle wrapped around her other leg, and she wondered if maybe she was going to have go to her room to change before she went to find Calli… Oh shit, Gura and Kiara were in there, and were probably… Oh no, her arousal was coming back in full force now.

“Ina~!” She whined, her voice pitching higher than she wanted.

“Ho?” Ina leaned forward, “What is it?” 

“Uh…”

“I didn’t get you any chocolate, but perhaps I can compensate in some other way?”

That was tempting. Dear lord, that was tempting. She could clearly see Ina’s desire in her gaze, and she knew that she matched it with a look of her own.

“G – Give me like 10 minutes…” Amelia gasped.

“Hm?”

“I just need to give Calli some chocolate.” It was such a pathetic excuse, her arousal was throbbing through her almost painfully, and it was screaming at her for saying something so stupid, so she quickly amended, “Kiara and Gura are in our room already… I just need to go grab Calli, and then we can screw each other’s brains out.”

Ina paused at that, a flush painting her cheeks at how blunt Amelia just was, but she nodded slowly, “A - alright then, I suppose I’ll see you in a bit.” She leaned forward, and left a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Her tentacles were achingly slow to slide off of her, and she knew Ina was deliberately doing it too. Every sensation from the tentacle caused her to shudder, and once they were gone, she stumbled, her feet once again feeling like jelly. These girls seriously knew how to hit her weak points… She let out a sigh, and stood up fully, watching Ina open her box of chocolates and pop one in her mouth.

“Do you know where Calli is, by the way?”

“Making music.” Ina answered, “She’s in her old room.”

Amelia nodded – that made sense. Though they all shared a single room now, their old rooms were still there for when they wanted a little alone time – in Amelia’s case, that was essentially never, but she knew that Ina and Calli still liked solitude every once in a while.

So, she set off, and soon was in front of the painfully pink door belong to Calli. She knocked once.

“Come in!” Calli called.

Opening the door, the room was almost exactly like it usually was. The Reaper didn't really change much of anything over the years she'd been living there. Calli was sitting at her computer, which was upgraded to have a half dozen monitors, each one with something different on it. Honestly, the Reaper was pretty amazing at this stuff, and at times Amelia couldn’t help but just admire at how damn talented her girlfriend was. As per usual, Calli opted to wear the color coded pajamas that Kiara decided to buy them all - hers were a hot pink, and honestly, Amelia was always taken aback whenever she saw Calli wearing so much pink. For someone who could be so scary, it was honestly quite adorable that she liked such a bright and cheerful color.

“Ame?”

She snapped out of her daze, and handed the last remaining box of chocolates, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Calli.”

The Reaper blinked in surprise, and took the offered gift, “Oh, uh, thank you.”

“So I know this is incredibly forward, but the other girls are in our room if you want to come join us.” It was a testament to how often stuff like this happened that she could say that with a straight face, only a small bit of red on her cheeks.

“God damnit, Amelia…” Calli facepalmed, “You know I’m streaming right now, right?”

Oh… Oops.

“Sorry chat.” Calliope sighed, “My uh, roommate just came to give me some chocolate.”

“Oh, don’t be sorry,” Amelia rolled her eyes, looking at the chat box in one of the monitors, “They’re loving it like the degenerates they are.”

The chat, as per usual, was going quickly, but it was going even faster now. The constant chattering of ‘Teetee’, and the amount of blushing faces emote spam was high, but then again, Amelia did just basically reveal live what her intentions were, and she couldn’t help but feel a flush creeping up her cheeks for that. It wasn’t like her relationship with the girls was a secret, but they didn’t really go about advertising it usually in their streams. They typically just referred to each other as roommates, and had a little flirt here and there, you know, to make the commenters go crazy and to give clippers something to clip and put up with a ridiculous clickbait title. 

“I didn’t realize Valentine’s Day was today.” Calli mused, breaking Amelia out of her thoughts. She leaned back in her chair, “I didn’t get anything for you guys, though.”

“You know Valentine’s Day?” Amelia asked, “I thought you wouldn't know, sort of like Gura.”

“Kiara has been chasing me for as long as I can remember, and you think I don't know -.” She paused, and then turned to mute the mic, “I shouldn’t say this stuff aloud with them listening in… Geez.”

Amelia laughed, and had to concede the point. Having someone like Kiara pursue you over the centuries would probably mean one would have quite a familiarity with the finer points of romantic holidays and occasions. “That’s fair enough.”

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything.” Calli sheepishly looked aside, “I honestly didn’t remember.”

“It’s ok!” Amelia quickly reassured. 

“Anyway…” Calli coughed, and looked back to the chocolate she received, “Uh, thank you for this… And about that offer…”

Amelia didn’t expect Calli to put her hand on the back of her head and gently push her forward, but she allowed it, and their lips met. It was short and sweet – Calli was always like that. Despite being such an imposing figure, she was also the one most shy about affection. Unlike Kiara, who loved to stick her tongue down her partner’s throat, Calli was far more conservative, though she did have a habit of liking to suck on her partner’s tongue – not that Amelia minded of course. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ame.” Calli breathily murmured after they parted.

“Hm… You too.” 

“Give me a bit to end the stream.” She looked back to her computer, and started typing something really quick.

Amelia nodded, feeling just a little lightheaded from the kiss. “Sure, take your time.”

As Calli unmuted her mic and started chatting again, Amelia briefly wondered just how things ended up like this. She made chocolates for her girlfriends, and she was kind of just expecting them to accept it and be happy… Well, then Kiara happened, she supposed. She didn’t really expect the day to take a turn like this, but she supposed she should have seen it coming. They were snowed in, it was Valentine’s Day, and they had nothing better to do, so why the hell not? 

Soon enough, Calli was done with her stream, and the Reaper bashfully looked towards Amelia, “Um, you ready?”

“You bet.”

It would be a memorable holiday, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this canon? I don't know. Were they massively OoC? I don't know.
> 
> Don't ask me questions, I don't know anything!


End file.
